Am I a Malfoy?
by FireSeraph
Summary: Abelinda always knew she was different. She was a Malfoy so of course she was a little different but she was a black haired blue eyed Malfoy. Follow Abelinda as she discovers a huge secret. Based on Harry Potter's fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not mine. I put Forgiven but not forgotten on hold for now because I just had to write this. The plot was killing me.**

**Am I a Malfoy?**

**"Will you keep up?!" Lucius Malfoy said to a small girl following him.**

**She wasn't too small really, just short for her age. Thirteen year old Abelinda Malfoy tried to keep up with her father and older brother, Draco. They were pushing their way through King's Cross Station. Abelinda and Draco had just gotten off of the Hogwarts Express, Abelinda having just finished her third year at Hogwarts and Draco just having finished his fourth. It had been quite an exciting year, ending with Harry Potter coming out of the maze at the third task clutching a student's dead body and claiming that Lord Voldemort was back. Draco had pulled Abelinda away from the scene only to tell her to stay quiet until they talked to father.**

**Abelinda was about five foot three with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Some people didn't believe she was a Malfoy. It was either her looks or her unquenchable thirst for books that threw them off. Every month Abelinda went through some subject and she became obsessed with it. Right now her obsession was werewolves. Even thought her nose was buried in a book about werewolves, she still avoided running into anyone. **

**"Come now father, it's not Abby's fault she always has her nose in a book." Draco said and then laughed.**

**Abelinda looked up and glared at him.**

**"Just because **_**you**_** can't read, doesn't mean you can be mean to those of us who can." She replied sweetly.**

**"Enough! I need to speak to the both of you without you bickering!" Lucius Malfoy suddenly burst out.**

**He grabbed both their hands and pulled them into a corner. Their luggage had already been sent to Malfoy Manor. He quickly apparated them into a parlor in the manor. Lucius took a seat on a couch and gestured for the two of them to do the same.**

**"I am about to tell the both of you a fact of great importance." He said. "I'll be blunt."**

**Draco seemed totally at ease but Abelinda stiffened. She had sensed that something had been off when her father had met them at the station. She had already figured it out. She was adopted, she just knew it.**

**"Abelinda, you are… you're adopted." He said.**

**"I already figured that out. I mean, I look nothing like you or anyone else in this family. And I can read." She said, smirking at Draco when she said the final sentence. **

**Lucius barely smiled. **

**"Be that as it may, I still have the chore of telling you who your real parents are." Lucius said quietly.**

**"Well, it can't be that bad. Just spit it out." Abelinda was beginning to get impatient. **

**Lucius just sat there, unresponsive.**

**"Father?" Abelinda asked suddenly tentative. When Lucius was silent, he was either angry or hesitant about telling something.**

**"You really shouldn't be calling him that anymore." Said a cold voice from the door. "He's really not your father. I am." **

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!! Sorry for short chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not mine.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Abelinda heard the voice, her blood ran cold. It sounded inhuman and somewhat snakelike. She slowly turned in her seat to look toward the doorway. There stood a man, or something that resembled a man. She turned back to Lucius.**

**"I understand that I'm adopted but this joke, you're taking this too far." She said, trying to remain calm. **

**Her face was unfathomable but inside she was trembling and her mind was going crazy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.**

_**This can't be happening. **_**She thought. **_**This is all a nightmare. I've fallen asleep on the train and when I open my eyes I'll still be in the compartment with Blaise and Draco.**_

**Abelinda slowly opened her eyes and immediately jerked back. Voldemort stood directly in front of her, looking at her through red eyes. **

**"I assure you, this is no joke." He hissed. "And this isn't a nightmare."**

**"Iustus a nightmare, iustus a nightmare." She chanted in Latin. Just a nightmare, just a nightmare. **

**Voldemort looked at Lucius sharply.**

**"She speaks Latin?" He asked.**

**"Yes, My Lord. Spanish, Italian, French and German also." Lucius replied, his eyes downcast.**

**"Quod Russian quod Cupiditas." Abelinda added in Latin. **

**"Russian and Greek too? I am impressed. You've raised her well, Lucius." Voldemort said, turning back to Abelinda. **

**Abelinda stood and walked to the door. **

**"Where are you going?" Voldemort asked sharply. "I haven't dismissed you."**

**Abelinda turned and gave him a look that could kill.**

**"I don't have to be dismissed by you. You have no right." She said and walked out.**

**Walking quickly up the stairs, Abelinda put as much space between her and Voldemort as she could. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She took in her room; it had been a long time since she had been in here. She took in black walls, the black queen size bed with its black comforter. The black desk that held her quills and ink, her black bookshelves, the black wardrobe, and the black leather chair sitting by the window. Abelinda often spent her summer days in that chair, reading and looking out over her mother's rose garden.**

_**Well, she really isn't my mother.**_** Abelinda thought.**

**She looked at the door that would lead to a black and silver bathroom. **

**She walked to the middle of the room and began pacing. Abelinda realized that she still had the werewolf book in her hand. She turned and threw it at the wall, leaving a dent.**

**"Have a temper, do we?" Asked a voice.**

**Abelinda spun around to see Voldemort standing not three feet away from her.**

**"Can't EGO velieris in meus own cella, in pacis?" She asked in Latin. Can't I hide in my own room, in peace?**

**"You wouldn't listen to me downstairs. I thought you might listen to me up here." He explained.**

**"Not bloody likely." She growled.**

**"I'm your father!" he bellowed.**

**"Biologically, yes. In any other way, Lucius is." She said, and then she turned to leave her room.**

**"Are you sure you don't want to know who your mother is?" he asked.**

**Abelinda stopped.**

**"Thought that might stop you." He said. "She was beautiful. Long black hair, black eyes, she was Italian. When she was twenty-two, she was bitten by a vampire. I had the best Potions Master concoct a potion that would stop her insatiable thirst for blood."**

**Abelinda looked at him, slightly pale.**

**"You're half vampire, you don't need blood. Your mother died when you were born. I had already gone after Potter." He said, spitting out Harry's last name. **

**Abelinda was trying to make sense of it all.**

**"If you weren't even… here when I was born, how did I end up with the Malfoy's?" she finally asked.**

**Voldemort looked at her and smiled coldly.**

**"Your mother and Narcissa Malfoy were very good friends. Narcissa was there when you were born. As ****Amaranta****… began to fade, she asked Narcissa to raise you as her own. And so they named you Abelinda Ave Malfoy. Now it's Riddle. So your name means beautiful serpent hail." Voldemort paused. "Now I suppose it should have been Ave Abelinda, hail beautiful serpent."**

**"You're not changing my name. I like it the way it is." She said firmly. **

**Voldemort chuckled darkly.**

**"Of course. I will leave you to your thoughts now." He said then he was gone.**

**Abelinda slowly walked to her bed and sat down cross legged on it.**

_**My mother's name meant flower that never fades. It was Italian. Like Blaise.**_** She thought.**

**As she began to think even more, exhaustion came and sleep enveloped her.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abelinda awoke to the sound of raised voices. From what she could hear, they weren't exactly talking about the _Daily Prophet_.

"I've raised her from the time she was born."

"Exactly, she is growing up. She needs to learn where her real loyalties lie. I can't have her in my way when I go for Potter."

"But we can't put her in the middle of this yet. She is only thirteen years old."

"Yes, but if I recall I was nearly destroyed by a toddler! She has enormous untapped, natural power."

"But sir, I only have her best interests at hea-" one of the men began but he was cut off.

"How dare you tell me how to treat my child? Now get out of here before I do something I will _not_ regret."

Abelinda heard a faint pop of dissapperation and footsteps coming up the stairs. Reacting quickly, she feigned sleep. She heard her door open, footsteps come towards her bed.

"Abelinda" said a soft voice beside her. "Lucius and I are going to watch you today".

"What about the rest of my life." Abelinda mumbled.

"I am so sorry that we never told you". Abelinda could tell that Narcissa was going to lose her composure, her voice was quivering. However, Abelinda caved first.

"Why do I have to stay here with him!" she shouted. "Why do I have to have the most hated person in the wizarding world as my father? I hate him!" she sobbed.

"Oh , come now Abby" Narcissa said, voice still slightly quivering, "your father, er, the Dark Lord and Lucius have some business that need be taken care of on the other side of the world, so get your clothes on, and we will go shopping for some new dress robes. And, if you feel up to it, I have a surprise ordered and waiting for you in Diagon Alley!"

After this, Narcissa exited quickly and scampered down the steps. Abelinda slowly got up and surveyed the room. She heard a knock on the door and turned to see who it was. Blaise Zabini was standing in the doorway.

"Go away." She said lightly.

"Morning to you too sunshine." Blaise said, grinning.

"We haven't been home a whole week and you're already here. Why?" She asked as she got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"My parents' decided to see the pyramids of Egypt. They left me here. You're stuck with me for the whole summer." He yelled, going to her bookshelf to look at the books.

Abelinda came out of the bathroom dressed in black jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was brushed and she went to the closet to get some shoes. She came out with a pair of black high heels on. Blaise turned to look at her.

"Have you ever considered another color? Maybe if you added some silver or _something_ you might get a date." Blaise said, smiling.

Abelinda snorted.

"Coming from the boy who has had, what three dates in his life?" She retorted.

Blaise grunted.

"That's what I thought." Abelinda said, walking out of the bedroom.

She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of toast from the table where breakfast was laid out, she went into a sitting room where they use the Floo Network. Narcissa was standing by the fireplace, waiting on Abelinda.

"Madam Malkin's?" She asked.

Abelinda nodded and Narcissa walked into the fireplace, threw some Floo Powder and said 'Madam Malkins Dress Shop'. Abelinda did the same. They shopped and Abelinda bought a pair of black dress robes and was talked into a pair of Slytherin green dress robes.

"Now it is time for your surprise." Narcissa said, exiting the shop. "Follow me."

Abelinda followed Narcissa to Magical Menagerie.

"I'm getting a pet?" Abelinda asked.

"Not just a pet; a familiar." Narcissa said walking into the shop.

Abelinda just followed. She doubted whether they would find an animal that would fit her. But just as she walked in, a small black and white fur ball ran right into her feet. Abelinda picked it up and saw that it was a baby wolf. The shop keeper came and made to take the wolf.

"Terribly sorry. This one is very adventurous. Already tried to bite all of my customers." The shop keeper said, holding out her hands to take the wolf.

Narcissa came up and looked at the wolf. "What are its' qualities?" she asked the shop keeper.

"Strong and it depends on her mood whether or not she wants to be with people. She's a good hearted animal, although some people might not understand the way she acts." The shop keeper said.

"We'll take her." Abelinda said, holding onto the wolf.

"You can't take a wolf to school." Narcissa said.

"Actually she can. This type of wolf will not get much bigger. She can easily pass for a cat." The shopkeeper said brightly.

Narcissa sighed. "We'll take it." She turned to Abelinda. "Well Abby, what will you name her?"

"Carita." Abelinda said. "It's Latin for 'special friend'."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 4

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Narcissa asked as they walked away from the Magical Menagerie.

"What time are father and _he_ going to be back?" she asked.

"Well, your _father_ and _Lucius_," she said, trying to emphasize that she should call the Dark Lord her father. "Should be back later."

"Well, as long as _he's_ not going to be there, can we go back to the Manor?" Abelinda asked.

"Sure, but wouldn't you like to visit Flourish and Blotts?" She countered.

"Yes, please!" Abelinda said, tucking Carita under her arm.

They walked to Flourish and Blotts and Abelinda immediately went to the werewolf section. She was leafing through the books on the bookshelf when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Well, well, what have we here?" came a deep voice.

Abelinda spun around to see Fenrir Greyback grinning wolfishly at her. Fenrir Greyback had been at the Manor and they had met before. As he took a few steps toward her, Carita growled.

"It seems your kitty is afraid of me." He said, laughing.

"Not afraid, Mr. Greyback, she's warning you. And this is no mere cat, she is a wolf." I said, trying to keep a good grip on Carita.

"Warning me about-" Fenrir began but he was cut short by Narcissa walking up.

"Ah, Fenrir. I see you've been talking to Abelinda. Has she told you about the Dark Lord being her father?" Narcissa asked, glaring at him.

Fenrir took a step back. "No, she failed to mention that little detail."

"Terribly sorry, Mr. Greyback. May we go now?" she asked Narcissa.

"Yes. Good day." Narcissa turned and she followed her out of the store, dropping the book that she was holding onto a bookshelf.

They were silent as they Flooed back to the Manor and they left each other to go their separate ways in the sitting room. Abelinda ran up to her room, set Carita on the bed, grabbed a book at random and ran back down the stairs and out into the backyard with Carita following her the whole time. She climbed into the hammock and began to read with Carita curled up beside her. The hammock was the one thing that had always amazed her, even as a child. If they hated muggles so much, then why did they use some of their contraptions?

The sun was beating directly on her face as it was probably about one o'clock in the afternoon.

_I should probably go get something to eat,_ she thought. _ But it's so warm out here. I could just go to sleep._

And she did. But how much sleep does a person get with two fifteen year old boys in the house? About three seconds. Abelinda was just drifting off when the hammock turned over and dumped her on the ground. She squeaked in surprise and then picked her head up to see Blaise and Draco running towards the house, laughing their heads off.

"Get back here!" she screamed. Then she switched to French as she ran after them. Running through the house chasing them she yelled, "Je vous tuerai! Condamner!"

"Vous ne nous tueriez pas Abelinda! Vous nous aimez!" she heard Blaise yell back at her. She had forgotten that he spoke French.

Abelinda stopped running, deciding that revenge was a dish best served cold. The boys noticed that she had stopped running and they did the same.

"Vous avez eu mieux le sommeil avec vos yeux ouvre ce soir!" She yelled at them and they turned and left, still laughing.

Abelinda turned and ran into a large figure dressed in black.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a man's voice, a man's voice that she recognized.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For those of you who don't speak French, here are the translations!

'Je vous tuerai! Condamner!' Translated into, 'I will kill you! Damn!'

'Vous ne nous tueriez pas Abelinda! Vous nous aimez' Translated into, 'You would not kill us Abelinda! You love us!'

'Vous avez eu mieux le sommeil avec vos yeux ouvre ce soir' Translated into, 'You had better sleep with your eyes open tonight!'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 5

"Daddy!" Abelinda exclaimed, hugging Lucius.

"Yes?" came Voldemorts cold voice from behind Lucius.

Abelinda glared at Voldemort.

"Why should the boys sleep with their eyes open?" Lucius inquired.

"Well," Abelinda said, ignoring Voldemort, "They kind of tipped me over when I was in the hammock. But don't punish them! I want to get my revenge."

She could hear Voldemort chuckling behind Lucius.

"And how are you planning on getting your revenge on them?" Lucius asked.

Abelinda grinned wickedly.

"Well, tonight when they're asleep, I'm going to pour cold water on the both of them, and then I'm going to throw flour on them and take a picture." She said, laughing manically. "The ultimate black mail!"

"You are evil." Lucius commented.

"Nope. Just the best _little sister_." Abelinda said, emphasizing the 'little sister' part.

Lucius looked at Voldemort and Voldemort nodded. Lucius looked back at Abelinda.

"You do understand that I am not your father and Draco is not your brother, right?" he asked.

"Oh, I am aware of that little fact." She said, and Lucius sighed in relief. "BUT, you see, when I think of my _father_, I think of the man who raised me. The man who told that there wasn't a dementor in my closet when my 'brother' told me there was one in there. The man who healed my cuts and bruises. The man who was there at my birthday party even though it was at Hogwarts. The man who was IN MY LIFE."

Voldemort stepped up.

"I didn't have a choice. If I could have-" he said but was cut off by Abelinda.

"You did too have a choice!" she screamed. "You had a choice whether to go or not. To become evil or not. To destroy a family or not. And in your own selfish acts you ruined _our_ family. Now my family is the Malfoy's. Draco is my brother, Lucius my father and Narcissa my mother. And you can't change that."

Abelinda turned and ran back outside. She could hear Voldemort and Lucius on her heels, but she kept going until she reached the tallest tree in the backyard. It was about 20 meters tall and she began to climb. When she reached the very top, she could barely hear Voldemort and Lucius.

"My lord, it would be best if you just left her up there. That's what we've always done." Lucius said.

"You've left my daughter up in a tree _before?"_ Voldemort asked angrily.

"Well, the one time we forcibly removed her from the tree, she ran away. And no punishment would stop her from throwing temper tantrums." Lucius explained. "She will calm down while she is in the tree and when she comes down, she might be ready to talk."

"Fine, but if she's not out of that tree by tomorrow, I will bring her down. Whether she wants to come down or not." Voldemort said before she heard them walk away.

"She'll be out of that tree by tonight, my lord. She won't pass up the opportunity to get her revenge on the boys tonight." Lucius said smugly, because he knew he was right and so did Abelinda.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 6

The sun had set about three hours before Abelinda climbed down out of the tree. As she walked toward the house, her stomach growled.

_Maybe I'll get something to eat before I get my revenge,_ Abelinda thought.

She walked into the house and towards the kitchen. As she tip-toed past one of the sitting rooms, she saw Lucius and Narcissa sitting in the room, reading. She quickly made it to the kitchen and asked a house-elf to make her a sandwich. After she had eaten, she filled a bucket full of water and a pot full of flour. She put a camera in her pocket. She slowly made her way up to Draco's room. Ever since Blaise had first spent the night at Malfoy Manor they had conjured another bed in Draco's room for Blaise. And tonight it came in handy. She quietly opened the door and made sure that they were asleep. Abelinda tip-toed in between both beds so that she could pour the water on them at relatively the same time. She threw the water on Draco then right onto Blaise. They woke up spluttering.

"What the?" Draco yelled.

"Abelinda!" Blaise screamed.

She then threw the flour on them and took the picture. Laughing, she ran from the room. She ran all the way to her room and shut the door, locking it. Hopefully it would keep Draco and Blaise out. After all, they couldn't use magic out side of school. She could hear their heavy footsteps then pounding on the door.

"Abelinda Ave Malfoy come out of that room this instance!" Draco screamed.

"But Draco, who says you won't hurt me?" Abelinda asked through the door. "The only thing I did was get my revenge for what you did to me earlier today!"

"We didn't do anything bad enough to deserve this!" Blaise said.

"Yes, you did." Abelinda said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I… I think that the punishment was fitting."

"No it wasn't Abby. You know that this was a bit over the top." Blaise said quietly. "Open the door."

"No." she said, her voice quivering.

"Abby, just because you're upset at someone else," Blaise said as the door opened and he saw her sitting on the floor, tears about to fall, "Doesn't mean you can take it out on other people."

Draco stepped forward with a murderous look on his face but Blaise stopped him. He motioned with his head to show that Draco should leave. Draco left, huffing and puffing all the while. Blaise walked over to Abelinda and sat down beside her, leaning the girl against him. That's when the tears fell. She could feel him rubbing soothing circles on her back and she _knew_ that she was in for one of his famous comforting lectures. She just hoped that Voldemort didn't ruin the lecture.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

Abelinda looked up at him.

"Apart from the fact that my father is the most powerful and evil wizard in the world?" she asked. "And that he's a murderer?"

Blaise looked down at her. He was aware that Voldemort was standing behind Abelinda, but she wasn't.

"Abby, he's the only family you have. I know you're upset because he was never there for you and that you were lied to all your life, but you have to accept it. At least he hasn't taken you away from your family." Blaise pointed out.

"I know." She sighed. "I never knew that my brothers' best friend could be so deep."

Blaise laughed. "You're not very observant. I've always been the one to try and talk Draco out of stuff. But he never listens, so we get in trouble anyways. So," Blaise said and his face got serious, "You'll give your dad a chance?"

"Yes. I'll give him a chance. One chance and if he messes it up, tough luck." Abelinda said, standing up.

Abelinda could feel someone's presence behind her, but when she turned around, no one was there. When she turned back around to talk to Blaise, he was gone. She decided to go and tell her mum and dad, Narcissa and Lucius, goodnight. But as she neared the sitting room, she heard something that made her stomach drop.

"He's taking her away tomorrow." Narcissa commented, looking up from her book.

"Thank goodness, it's about time we're rid of her." Lucius said. "The Dark Lord told me that he would pay us our payment for watching her and he would pay for all the money we spent on her."

"That's good. Now Draco will be an only child again." Narcissa said.

Abelinda backed away from the door and slowly walked up the steps to her room, tears falling down her face. She passed an old office and the door opened. She jumped back when a tall shadow fell over her.

"Abelinda, what is the matter?" Voldemort asked.

Abelinda looked up at him and cried even harder.

"They n-never wanted m-me. T-they just d-did it for the m-money." She whimpered.

He gathered her in his arms and carried her back to her rooms. He tucked her in and shut the door behind him as he left. A small smile was forming on his thin mouth. She didn't even know what his plan was.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Fenrir is like 19 in my story. Just to make it work!

Chapter 8

Abelinda awoke in a room that she didn't know. She sat up, looked around and got out of the bed. She crept to the door, opened it and walked out onto the landing. From what she'd seen so far, it was a huge mansion, probably bigger than Malfoy Manor. She slowly made her way to the staircase and then went do the stairs. She was halfway down when Carita appeared beside her. Abelinda petted her and continued walking.

"Abelinda, how nice of you to join us." Voldemort said, coming out of a room as she came to the end of the stairs.

"Hello." She said quietly, and then she noticed Fenrir Greyback come out of the room behind Voldemort. She took a step back, remembering their encounter in Flourish and Blotts. But then something strange happened. Carita ran straight to him and began wagging her tail. Fenrir grinned at the small wolf and bent down to pet her.

"Come. I have to speak with you about something." Voldemort said, beckoning her with a long, white finger.

Abelinda followed him and Fenrir followed her. She had seen him from time to time at the Manor, had heard of his reputation, and had stayed away from him. He scared her, even though he was only six years older then her. She was enticed by him, and wanted to learn more about him, but she never had the courage to talk to him. Abelinda sat down on the couch and Fenrir sat down beside her. He spread out on the couch and threw his arm across the back of the couch, behind her head. She stiffened and gritted her teeth. Carita lay down by Fenrir's feet and Voldemort sat down in a chair in front of them. Voldemort had a smirk on his face as he began to speak.

"You understand what is to be expected of you now, correct?" he asked.

"Generally, yes. I keep my mouth shut and stay away from Potter. I do that anyways so I don't see the point in the conversation if we are talking about this." She said, her sarcasm covering up her nervousness.

"You have read about werewolves, yes?" Voldemort asked.

Abelinda looked quickly at Fenrir and then looked back at her father.

"Yes. I've read almost everything about them. I'm about to go onto another subject because there's nothing else to know." She said quietly.

"Then you are aware of how they chose their mates." Voldemort said.

Abelinda stood up.

"I am aware that it is decided by fate, mostly, but I do not understand where this conversation is going. And I am pretty sure I do not want to know." She said, making her way to the door.

"You have been chosen to be Greyback's mate." Voldemort said and Abelinda stopped and turned around to him.

Her eyes were wild and her face was red.

"Chosen by whom? You? I most certainly hope not. Him? That would be disgusting because I am thirteen. This will not happen." She said and then she left. She did the worst thing a person could do when running away from a werewolf. She ran outside and into the woods by the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Abelinda's b-day is on October 31st, totally evil, right?

And for those of you that are "Could Life Get Any Worse?" fans, there is a poll on my page about the sequel!

Chapter 9

Abelinda ran as fast as she could through the trees. The deeper she went, the darker it got. She stopped to catch her breath for a moment. CRACK! A twig snapped like something stepped on it. CRACK! Another twig snapped. The sounds came from different sides of her so that meant that there was more than one thing out there. Right? She felt hot breath on the back of her neck and turned around to stare into yellow eyes.

"Hello." Fenrir said, circling her.

Abelinda stood still, frightened to the core. She began trembling and Fenrir stopped walking around her.

"You needn't be afraid, pup." He said, leaning down so that he was closer to her height. He was nearing six foot five while she was five foot one.

"Who says I'm afraid?" she asked, her voice coming out stronger than she would've thought.

He laughed. "I can smell your fear. Regrettably, it's not much, but it's enough."

Abelinda stood up to her full height and looked him in the eye.

"You pride yourself on other people's fear of you?" she asked. "How _manly_ of you."

His grin became wolfish.

"I am very manly. If I was less of a man, I would've hit you for that comment, pup." He said.

"Do not call me pup." She said darkly.

He put his hand on her cheek.

"Are you going to stop me, pup?" he asked.

"You forget whose daughter you are dealing with." She said, bringing her hand up to hold his wrist.

Before he knew it, searing pain as shooting through his arm. He didn't call out, but he jerked his arm out of her grip. Her blue eyes were shining bright and then they dimmed. Her face paled and she hit her knees in the undergrowth of leaves and twigs. Her breathing became labored and her eyes rolled back in her head. Fenrir scooped her up in his arms and ran her back to the mansion. Voldemort met them at the front doors and led Fenrir up to her room. They laid her down on the bed and Voldemort asked Fenrir to tell him what happened. He concluded that she had a power overload, she pushed herself too far. She had never channeled that much energy into one attack. Voldemort left as soon as he was sure she was going to be okay. Fenrir sat on the edge of her bed beside her. Her eyes opened and she laughed.

"How romantic. The man of my dreams waiting by my bedside, waiting for me to awake." She said condescendingly.

"I'll never be far. You're my mate now, and I have to protect you. Everywhere you go, everyone you talk to, I'll know. I'm always with you. Every minute of every day. You belong to me now." He said, trailing his hand across her cheek.

"I belong to no one." She said.

She smacked his hand away and got up. She stood up too quickly though and got dizzy. She was sure she was going to fall when someone pulled her against their chest. Fenrir leaned his lips down to her ear.

"Yes, you do. You belong to me, and I will let nothing happen to you." he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 10

Abelinda slid out of the Great Hall and headed toward her private room. Dumbledore obviously knew the nature of her "parental situation" because he thought it best to give her a private room near Professor Snape's rooms. She shook her head at the naivety of the old man. Did he actually think that he could stop her from going to his side? She stopped when she heard footsteps. Looking around, she saw nothing, but she could've sworn she heard footsteps.

"I'm going crazy." She said as she came to her door.

"You're not going crazy." Came Fenrir's voice.

Abelinda froze. When she looked around, no one was there. She hastily said the password and went into her room. She fell onto her bad and closed her eyes.

"Crazy! I'm goin crazy! I'm hearing voices!" she said aloud.

"I told you that you weren't going crazy and you aren't hearing voices! I'm right here!" Fenrir's voice said again.

Abelinda sat up and looked around. The only things in her room were her trunk, a desk and chair, a door that lead to the bathroom, a fireplace, a bookshelf, Carita and a comfy chair in front of the fire. Then, out of thin air, Fenrir appeared in her desk chair.

"Bloody hell!" she yelled, almost falling off of the bed.

Fenrir's chuckle was deep and velvety. She shivered as it washed over her. He stood up and walked over to her bed. He sat on the edge, so as not to startle her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling her feet up so that he wouldn't sit on them.

"I told you that I'd always be around." He said, smiling.

"Around? Yes. Stalking me? No." she said. "How long have you been here?"

"Since school started." He said, looking at his fingernails. "Someone has to look after you."

"My father has nothing for you to do? And what about full moon?" she asked, standing up and walking over to her window. All dungeon windows were charmed to look like normal ones.

"It's your birthday!" he said, coming up behind her. "And the full moon's not until…" he trailed off, looking out the window.

A bright full moon had just risen over the tree tops.

"Tonight." Abelinda whispered and gulped.

She slowly turned around to see Fenrir's eyes roll in his head and his body shake. Within one minute, she was in a room with a fully grown, dangerous, human eating werewolf.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

I don't know if it alerted yall, but chapter 10 is now a chapter, not an A/N! Read it before you read this!!

Chapter 11

Abelinda's scream died in her throat. Fenrir looked at her and then walked towards her, sniffing the air.

_He won't hurt me. He can't. I'm his mate._ Abelinda told herself.

As he walked closer, she wasn't so sure. He sniffed her and then… well, it sounded like he _purred_. She tentatively put her hand on his head and sighed when he closed his eyes. He knew her.

"So I take it you're _not_ going to eat me." Abelinda said.

Fenrir opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay then." She said awkwardly.

He was just staring at her. She tried to walk to the door but he growled at her. So she walked to her trunk and got out her pajamas, him watching her the whole time. If she was going to be a prisoner in her own room, she was going to be a comfy prisoner. She changed in her bathroom, away from his prying eyes. When she came out, he was pacing in front of the bathroom door.

"Worried I'd fallen in?" she asked sarcastically.

He growled softly at her.

"You're so very scary." She said, again sarcastic.

Before she knew it, she was on the floor beneath him and his canines were around her neck, just an inch away from ripping her throat out and spilling her blood on the floor. He growled again, except this time it was louder considering how close he was.

"Okay, you're scary." She whispered, shaking uncontrollably.

He nodded once as if to say "and don't you forget it" as he got up. She sat up slowly, not sure if he was going to attack or not again, and then she sat up fully. He sat back on his haunches, watching her again. She walked to her bookshelf, got down a book on Egypt and its tombs and went and sat on her bed with her back against the headboard. He ran and jumped on the bed beside her. When he rested his head in her lap, she put her book on his neck and began to read. She soon fell asleep and he took her book in his mouth and laid it on the floor. He pulled her down on the bed so that her head was on a pillow and blew out the candle with his breath. He made to get off the bed but her hand clenched in his fur. She pulled him down on the bed and let him lay there.

"Stay. Please Fenrir?" she asked sleepily.

He settled down so that she knew that he would stay. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 12

Abelinda woke up with her head on Fenrir's chest. He was now human, and had changed into some clothes at some point during the night because he now wore a pair of jeans. Abelinda's eyes fluttered opened and then she began to move away from Fenrir. The arm around her waist tightened and she couldn't move away from him.

"Let me go." She said softly.

"Why? Surely you will become cold again. You were very cold last night, if I remember correctly." Fenrir said, grinning down at her.

Abelinda just sighed and relaxed again. She wasn't going to fight him. She had given up fighting so long ago, right when people had stopped talking to her. Fenrir noticed this and a look of concern crossed his face.

"What troubles you, pup?" he asked.

"Stop calling me pup!" she said loudly.

"Fine, cub." Fenrir said, grinning.

"Please call me by my name." she pleaded, eyes near tears.

"Abelinda. What troubles you?" he asked.

Abelinda looked away and the tears started. Fenrir put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up so that they could see each other.

"No one will talk to me. They're all afraid of what my father will do if any of them upsets me." She sniffled. "Blaise won't even talk to me."

"Good." Fenrir grunted, not liking Blaise because he had seen how Blaise looked at Abelinda.

"Good? Blaise was the only person who never thought of me as annoying. He never pushed me to be better than I had to be. He accepted me as I was. Bookworm and all." Abelinda said angrily.

"Have I ever judged you? Have I not accepted you as you are?" Fenrir said. He knew that he was treading on dangerous ground, playing on her emotions, but he took the chance.

Abelinda went over this information in her mind. That was true, he had never judged her, never said anything to make her feel not good enough. Maybe he was not so bad after all. Abelinda looked up at him and he captured her lips in his. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he began but Abelinda cut him off with her lips.

A deep growl sounded in his throat as their one innocent kiss ended up in a full snogging session. She ended up underneath him with him holding himself up with his arms.

"Glad to see that you two are getting along well." Came Voldemort's voice.

She froze and Fenrir just grinned. She tried to sit up but he wasn't having that. Abelinda was trapped beneath him.

"Yes. We are getting along." Fenrir said, acting like they were conversing about the weather.

"I am glad. Well, carry on." Voldemort said and then there was a small pop and he was gone.

Fenrir leant down to kiss her and she turned her head to the side. He planted feather light kisses on her neck while she talked.

"How did he get in here?" she asked as he began sucking on her neck. She smacked his head. "Hello?! Don't leave a hickey you stupid git!"

He grinned.

"He's the Dark Lord. He can do anything. And why not? You're mine anyways." He said, leaning down again.

She met his lips and kissed him.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean that I want to be marked!" she said, trying to sit up again.

He prevented her again and then laughed.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I have homework, unlike some people who already graduated." She said, finally maneuvering out from under him and standing up.

He just turned over on his back and put his hands behind his head. Abelinda grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and went into the bathroom. She took a shower, dried her hair with her wand and changed into her clean clothes. When she came out, Fenrir was asleep on the bed, his long hair covering most of his eyes. She smiled and covered him up with a blanket. She was about to move to her desk when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him, back to chest.

"I have to do my work!" she complained.

He chuckled.

"What do you have to do?" he asked.

"Read three chapters for Professor Snape and do an essay." She sighed.

"You can read here." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sighed again and called the book to her. She began to read and they spent the rest of the day doing her homework.


	13. Hypothetical Conversation

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Technically not a chapter.

Hypothetical Conversation

Abelinda and Fenrir were sitting in front of the fire place in her room a few days after Christmas.

"What if, hypothetically, a girl was born a vampire and her boyfriend was a werewolf and he bit her? What would happen? Hypothetically." Abelinda said.

Fenrir grinned.

"Well, _hypothetically_, if the boy, let's call him Fenrir, bit the girl, let's call her Abelinda, the two viruses would collide. Making it very painful for Abelinda." Fenrir said.

"But which one, hypothetically, would win? Which would she turn into?" Abelinda persisted.

"Whichever one she wants to. Whichever one she desires to be. The only way for it not to be painful would be if the boyfriend were an Alpha Male." Fenrir said.

"And you're one, right?" Abelinda asked.

"Yes, but this conversation is hypothetical so that has no relevancy." Fenrir pointed out, grinning even more.

"Right. Hypothetical." Abelinda said quietly.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

It's chapter 13! UNLUCKY 13!! UH OH!!

And just F.Y.I, we are now on the day that Harry and the gang go to the Department of Mysteries!

Chapter 13

Abelinda woke up with a small throbbing in her arm. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred and the light hurt her eyes. She groaned a little the then she heard footsteps. A hand rested on her head.

"Hey sleepy head." Came Fenrir's voice.

Abelinda sat up slowly and blinked her eyes a few times. Her vision became clear and she smiled up at him.

"Hey." She said softly. The she looked down at her arm and frowned. There was a bandaged there. "How'd that happen?"

She reached towards it and Fenrir grabbed her hand.

"Best let it heal." He said hesitantly.

"Let what heal?" she asked and then recognition dawned in her eyes.

She ripped the bandage off her arm and screamed. There was a bite mark on her arm.

"You didn't! You didn't! Did you?" she asked, almost sobbing.

Fenrir looked at her shocked.

"You wanted this! You even made up that hypothetical shit to get me to answer you're questions!" he said angrily.

"Not now! I wanted to decide when!" she said just as angrily.

"News flash, you can't always get what you want. And it's not always about you." he bit out.

He saw her face crumble and realized that he had messed up.

"I see." She said quietly, getting out of the bed slowly.

She grabbed her school robes and headed to the bathroom, ignoring his attempts to talk to her. As soon as she stepped into the shower, the tears fell. Her sobs echoed through the bathroom and she was sure Fenrir could hear them outside the bathroom. Her thoughts reverted back to Lucius constantly drilling her on potions, magic, the language she was currently learning, everything that made her fake happy life miserable.

_Flashback:_

_"You have to be the best you can be!" Lucius shouted, banging his fist on the table for emphasis. _

_An eight year old Abelinda sat at a table with a French book in front of her. _

_"You have to learn! You have to do what you are told! Not everything is about what you want! You may want to go out and play, but you need to study!" he yelled, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him._

_End Flashback._

She stepped out of the shower, put on her robes and dried her hair. She made sure her eyes weren't red and then stepped into the bedroom. Fenrir immediately started talking and Abelinda just grabbed her bag and headed to breakfast. She knew he would have to stop talking to her and put on the invisibility charm once they were in the main school area. She avoided solitary places all day, not wanting to give Fenrir a chance to talk to her. But she was on her way to her last class when she was pulled into an empty classroom. Fenrir appeared and shoved her hand on an old boot. The room spun and she was transported to the large mansion she had stayed at during the summer.

"You're father is on a… mission to achieve one of his goals. He wanted you to stay here incase something went wrong." Fenrir explained to her questioning look.

She wasn't going to talk to him, but she wanted to know about Carita.

"Where is Carita? You didn't leave her there did you?" she asked.

"No, she is asleep in your room I believe." Fenrir said. "Can't we just talk about-?"

She didn't hear the rest because she was already moving up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Okay guys, things may get a little… well, I don't know, but I don't think its anything to be rated M. If you guys think so, PLEASE TELL ME!

Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 14

Abelinda was sitting on a chair in her room when a house-elf popped in.

"Missy, the Master would likes to sees you." It squeaked.

"Thank you." She said politely.

The house-elf nodded and popped out. Abelinda stood and walked down the stairs and into the parlor. Her father was pacing around the room, in obvious outrage.

"You will not be returning to Hogwarts. Fenrir will continue your lessons here. Do not ask questions; just do as you are told. Tonight, you will wear your best robes to my Death Eater meeting. You will be formally introduced and the engagement of you and Fenrir will be announced." He looked at her. "Look your best and forget about your fight with Fenrir for one night."

"Yes sir." she said, nodding.

She was halfway up the stairs when his voice reached her ears again.

"And to help you get over your petty fight, Fenrir shall be moving in with you. You survived it through the year, you'll have to survive it when you're married, now will be the best time to help it along." He said.

She sighed and kept walking. When she made it to her room, Fenrir was sitting in one of the chairs, stroking Carita. The clock read Five-thirty so she went to my closet to get my dress. It was an elegant black, with a slit up the thigh. It was moderately low cut and was backless. When Abelinda turned around, Fenrir was not an inch from her face.

"Your first full moon is approaching quickly. I do not wish for you to be upset with me when it happens. It will be painful enough." He said quietly, his hot breath washing over her face.

Abelinda was dazed for a moment. She was tired of being mad at him, so tired of it. And he was a great kisser. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back a second later, leaving him unsatisfied. He leaned forward so as to kiss her again, but she ducked under him and walked towards the bathroom. He let out a frustrated growl. She stopped at the door and turned back to him.

"You are upset so easily." She said, smiling. "Worry not; we have to put on a show for the Death Eaters tonight. I'll make it up to you afterwards."

She shut the door and turned on the shower. She leaned towards the door and shouted, "If you're a good boy!"

She heard him growl in frustration again and giggled. She stepped into the shower and started to wash her hair. The one thing that she forgot though, was that she didn't lock the door. She was rinsing the shampoo from her hair when arms went around her waist. She jumped and almost screamed.

"Am I being a good boy?" he asked in her ear, trailing kisses from one shoulder to another.

"I… uh…" she struggled to make a sentence.

He kissed her neck and she pulled away.

"I don't think I'm ready for…" she trailed off, keeping her eyes on his, and not looking downward.

He kissed her lips and smiled.

"I don't expect anything from you. When you're ready, is when it'll happen." He assured her.

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him. She finished her hair and then washed his for him. She laughed when she found a spot behind his ear that made him cringe. Apparently, that was like his ticklish spot. She moved out of his grip when he attacked her sides, making her laugh so hard it hurt. She got out of the shower and finished getting ready. In the end, she had on the black dress, emerald earrings and necklace and black high heels. Her hair cascaded down her back in elegant waves. Fenrir was in simple dress robes, but that was elegant for him considering all he wore most of the time was a pair of ripped blue jeans. They walked down the staircase together and met her father in front of the Death Eaters. She became bored as he droned on and on about how Purebloods were better than anyone else and Abelinda became tired. She leaned heavily on Fenrir and he was eventually the only thing holding her up. She jumped when she hear her name.

"Most of you have heard of my daughter, but now you have the chance to meet her. Abelinda Riddle." Voldemort said, pulling her forward.

She almost fell because she was almost asleep. Fenrir was immediately by her side and had her leaning against him.

"She is now engaged to Fenrir Greyback." Voldemort announced.

Fenrir nodded to the Death Eaters then shot a significant look towards Voldemort. Voldemort nodded and Fenrir helped Abelinda out of the room. Once out of the room though, he picked her up and carried her to their room. He changed her into a pair of her night shorts and a shirt and laid her on the bed. He changed and lay down beside her. He was almost asleep when she turned over onto her side and curled up against him, sighing contentedly. He smiled and stroked her hair, falling into sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Abelinda is 14 and Fenrir is 18. Just to clear that up.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Brunette-in-Black, my stubborn pain in the butt that always keeps me updating. Just kidding, but seriously, without her, there might be NO updates! Thank you, Brunette-in-Black!

And Aeieo! She's a lot of help.

Chapter 15

"Fenrir?" Abelinda asked as the sun came through the windows.

"Hm?" he grunted, opening one eye to look at her.

"What mission was my father on?" she asked, playing with his hair.

"He went to kill the Potter brat and didn't succeed. Now the Ministry knows that he's back. Malfoy screwed up and now he's in Azkaban. Finally got rid of that ass." Fenrir said, closing the eye back.

She sat straight up.

"He tried to kill Harry Potter." She said, looking back at Fenrir.

"Yes. Oh! And we won't be staying here after today. You're going to meet my pack and get ready for the full moon." Fenrir said, pulling the covers over his head.

"What?! Why?" Abelinda asked, jerking the covers off his head.

"You're not gonna let me go back to sleep are you?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No. Answer my questions." She demanded.

"Later." He said, starting to get up.

Abelinda quickly put one leg on each side of his stomach and pushed him down.

"Tell me and you can get up." She reasoned.

He looked up at her and smirked. He put his hands on her waist.

"You do know that I could just pick you up and throw you across the room, right?" he asked, lifting her a little for emphasis.

"But you wouldn't." She said, putting her hands on either side of his head.

"And just why not?" he growled, lifting her more.

"Because you know that I'd refuse to let you speak to me, touch me or even come near me." she stated, leaning down to give him a long kiss.

"Hm. You're right." He said, setting her back down on his stomach. "Let's see, you're going to meet the pack because once we're married, you'll be their Alpha Female and we'll be living with them in the castle that your father gave us. You'll go through your first transformation and then, once we're married, we'll have little pups running around everywhere."

"Who said anything about kids?" she asked, her face going pale.

"Come on, everyone has kids. But it's not like you'd start having kids right away. You're only fourteen." He reasoned.

Abelinda visibly relaxed and put her face against his.

"We have to get up and head to the other castle. We should probably get dressed before they move all of our stuff there. Unless you want to meet the pack in your pajama shorts and tank top." He said, smiling. "I have no objections."

"Hush." She said, smacking his arm.

They showered, dressed and headed downstairs. As they stood in front of the fireplace and Abelinda took a deep breath.

_What if they don't like me? _She thought to herself.

As if sensing her distress, Fenrir kissed the top of her head.

"They'll love you." he said. "And if they don't, I'll kill them."

And with that, he threw Floo Powder into the fireplace and they were gone.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Abelinda is 14 and Fenrir is 18. Just to clear that up.

Chapter 16

They stumbled out of the fireplace and into a large parlor. A man suddenly stopped what he was doing and bowed.

"Alpha." He murmured and left the room.

"Great. Is everyone afraid of you?" Abelinda asked as Fenrir started to lead her out of the room.

"I am their leader. I wouldn't say they were _scared_, just respectful." Fenrir said, nodding to three men that had stopped in the hallway to bow.

"Well, if they are so respectful, then why do I have to meet everyone? Can't they just take your word that I'm a good person?" she pleaded, digging her heels into the carpet.

"They would just take my word on it but I think that you need to meet everyone. And they need to know what you look like so that if they see you wandering the castle alone, they won't harm you." Fenrir said, turning into a large room.

There were lots of people there. Men, women and children all looked up from their activities to watch us. They stood and bowed to Fenrir, and he bowed back. I stood there looking out of place.

"My friends, I am sure you know why I have called you here for this meeting. I wish for you to become acquainted with my mate and future wife, Abelinda Riddle." He said, pushing me forward.

I stumbled and then caught my footing. I looked up nervously and smiled. Most of them smiled back, with the exception of a few of the men who leered at me. Fenrir put a protective arm around me and then started speaking again. He went on to talk about how we would be living here and how tonight would be my first transformation. He then led me through the castle, showing me everything. It had an amazing view. Apparently, the castle was in Scotland. As the sun set, I began to get nervous. Fenrir led me outside and away from the main pack. We stopped in a clearing.

"Your transformation will hurt. I just hope not too much." He said and then he disappeared.

I assumed that he went to change but my thought didn't get very far as pain ripped through my body. My hands shook, my arms shook, my whole body shook. Needles were being thrust into my skin. My bones were cracking and becoming longer. My scream made the transition into a howl and then… it was over. The pain was gone. My hearing and sight was sharper. A large silver wolf suddenly burst through the trees and circled me. I took a deep breath and recognized the scent of Fenrir. He took off into the woods and I followed. We hunted down deer and ate. We ran through the moonlight around the lakes and streams. When I finally became tired, we stopped. I curled into a ball by a tree and Fenrir lay beside me, his body radiating heat. And then I knew that I was safe, and loved. What more could you ask for in life?

4561846152846159845684961556456554546564546546546456546546564546546564456564456456456456546456546564456456456456564564

THE END! I might have a sequel, I might not. I thank all my avid readers. Especially Brunette-In-Black and Aeieo.


End file.
